No More Persuasion Needed
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Sakura runs away, but her team stops her, and Sasuke finally utters the words she wants to hear.


Sakura was running, running away from everyone she loved, everything she loved.

It was gone now, gone past the point of recovery. Now all she had was a cold, hard, empty shell of fear slowly encasing itself around her.

She ran faster, blurring into the trees around her, so that no one would find her even if they wanted to. She must be almost 50 miles from the village from now; 50 miles between her and the people of Konoha.

"_Those people"_ she corrected herself, they weren't her family anymore. Then it hit her, and she stopped.

_What was she going to do? _Sakura had left everyone and everything, how was she supposed to live?

The pink-haired girl shook her head and started running again, trying to bock out all her thoughts, she covered more miles that way.

After a few hours, sakura climbed up into a tree and started swinging and leaping from branch to branch. She got comfortable in the movement, and was surprised to hear a huge **CRACK**

Then she was falling. Sakura hit the ground at him base of a giant tree, hard.

She leaned back against the sturdy trunk and waited for her head to stop spinning.

After a few moments, she looked up at the branches of the tree and saw which one she had fallen from. It was at least thirty feet up, quite surprising that she hadn't hurt herself more than a few scratches.

Sakura tried to stand up, but was instantly hit by another wave of dizziness; she must have hit her head on the way down. She sunk back down to her spot between the roots and leaned back once more.

Then, before she knew it, there were tears cascading down from her cheeks, and sobs ripping quietly from her chest. Then, someone was wiping the tears from her face with warm hands.

She opened her eyes, and through a haze of tears saw Naruto smiling his happy, overeager, grin. Behind him was Sasuke and Kakashi, smiling, or in Sasuke's case, smirking.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked, letting her head thud back on the wood of the tree.

"Rescuing you, of course" Kakashi replied.

"Come on, up you go" Naruto said, helping the pink haired girl.

"Thanks" she whispered. Naruto put his arm around her waist and her arm around his shoulders and helped her walk a few steps.

"Uhhhh" sakura gasped, falling to the ground again. The dizziness was back, and worse than ever. The teammates sat in silence, waiting for sakura to stand back up. She did, and this time, walking by herself.

"How did you guys know I was here?" she asked, eying them suspiciously.

"We followed you" Kakashi replied nonchalantly. Sakura nodded, and then started out of the clearing.

"Um, sakura, the village is that way" Naruto said, pointing in the direction of the Konoha gates.

"I know, but I'm not going to Konoha" sakura said.

Then she started running faster than ever. She covered miles in minutes, trying to put as much distance between her team and her.

Then she ran into something hard.

And that something happened to be Sasuke's chest.

"Oof" she said, falling to the ground rather ungracefully.

Sasuke knelt down. "Haven't you got it yet sakura? I'm not going to let you leave"

akura glared at him. "Why? You always hated me, you told me yourself"

she stood up and brushed past Sasuke. "I never hated you sakura" he whispered.

Sakura's heart stopped. Whether he had screamed or whispered those words, they were ones she had only dreamed about.

Then, Sasuke was behind her, she could smell the sweet scent of his breath, she could feel the touch of it caressing her neck.

Sasuke gently turned her around, smirking in the way that only he can.

"I love you" he said, and then he kissed her.

Let's just say that sakura needed no more persuasion to return to the village after that.

* * *

GUess what!!!?!?!?!? I got an idea for another chapter of my Facebook story!! i'm hoping tonight or tomorrow shall bring a new chapter.

thank you to all my readers! on the Facebook Bug and A New Time, I have almost 2,500 hits each!! thank you soo much!

*hands out waffles*

BTW, I don't own Naruto!!!! Believe it!


End file.
